A New Life
by Bowchickawowow o.o
Summary: Rose Summers was given up at birth, although she doesn't know why...As she sets out on a journey trying to find out who she really is, she gets ALOT more than she bargained for... Rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

A New Life

Chapter I

**Hello everyone!**

**This is my very first fanfic, so please be nice! I thought of this one day when I was in the shower and decided to make it a story. I don't own any of the characters except for the ones I made up (Rose, Serena, etc…) I will try to update as much as possible. The chapters will be a little short. But enough of my rambling…on with the show!!! Oh, and PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Summary:** **Rose Summers was given up at birth, although she doesn't know why… As she sets out to find who she really is…she gets a lot more than she bargained for. That's all I'm going to say for now because I don't want to ruin the story!**

11:31 pm

Rose lay in her uncomfortable bed in the room she shared with thirteen other orphans. You could scarcely even call it a bed. It was more like a wooden board with a piece of cloth thrown on it.

She lay there in the dark, staring at the blank ceiling. Counting the drips of water falling through the cracks. _Fifty-five, fifty-six, fifty-seven…_ Rose thought to herself.

She could hear the soft breaths coming from the girls around her. Rose sighed. In the bed next to her lay her one and only friend-her _best friend_- Serena. She watched her as a long strand of dark brown hair covered her face, and went up and down softly as her breath blew it upward.

Rose couldn't sleep, for she knew that tomorrow Serena would be leaving to be adopted. Of course, she was happy for her, ecstatic at that, but at the same time she was devastated. Not only was her best friend leaving her, but all of these thirteen years that she has been living in this orphanage, not one family had even considered adopting her. Was something wrong with her? As these thoughts ran through her head, her eyelids grew heavy, slowly closing…

6:30am

"Rose. Rose! Rose wake up!"

Rose woke up to Serena hovering over her.

"Today's the day!" shouted Serena.

Rose sighed. She had tried to forget about this day, but now it was here. She put on a fake smile and held back tears.

She helped Serena gather her few belongings, and at 9:00, they came. They appeared to be a nice, normal American family…whatever that was. There was a tall man with brown hair and blue eyes and a woman with black hair and brown eyes. The tall man took Serena's things and said, "Come on. Let's go home." _Home._ Rose wished that she would have one some day.

Serena came up to Rose and embraced her in a long hug.

"Don't ever forget me", she whispered, "You need to get out of this place, Rose. Promise me that tomorrow you will leave this place, and find your parents like we planned?"

Rose paused for a moment_. How was she supposed to find them? Were they even alive? She had never even left the steps of Marry Gellar Orphanage for Girls._

"I promise", she whispered back.

Serena let go of her and took the woman's hand. Rose went over to the door and watched as her best friend walked down the steps of the orphanage, and let with her new family.

**Well…What did you think of the first chapter??? Please review, and be nice! NO flames please! I'll try to update ASAP.**

**Much love,**

**Taylor**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again!!!**

**Thank you SOOOOOOOO much to all who reviewed the first chapter! You don't know how much that means to me! I'm glad you all are enjoying it so far! Oh, and someone was wondering when this story takes place. It takes place in about 2016 because Rose is 13, and she was born at the end of 2003 (9 months after Buffy ended) Let's just pretend that the world isn't much different then as it is now. Someone also asked which pairing I prefer, spuffy or bangel. I prefer spuffy because I just love Spike! I hope you enjoy this next chapter, and I tried to make it a little bit longer this time. Well, here you go!**

**P.S. I don't know Spike's last name so on the birth certificate in this chapter, I'm just going to write William. I also don't know the address of Buffy's house, so I just made it up. If you know his last name or the address please let me know!!!**

6:00a.m.

The next morning Rose woke up an hour before everyone else. She had promised Serena that she would get out of this place, and she wasn't going to break her promise. She crawled out of bed as quietly as possible. She passed the sleeping girls around her and tip-toed down the hall.

When she reached the door to the office, she took out a bobby pin from her hair and used it to open the lock. Inside was a mess of papers and file cabinets. She immediately began to search in the file cabinets as quickly and quietly as possible.

"Ah hah! Found it."

In her hands she held a folder labeled 'Rose Summers'. She knew it was hers because she was the only Rose in the whole orphanage. _Summers._ Rose stopped and thought for a moment. This was the first time she had ever heard her last name. A strange feeling came over her as if she was starting to uncover her past… She snapped out of her daze and realized that she had to hurry up before Mrs. Gellar (the owner) woke up and found her snooping where she shouldn't be snooping.

She opened the folder and found her birth certificate. It read:

**Certificate of Birth**

**STATE OF CALIFORNIA CHILD'S BIRTH NUMBER**

**Town of Sunnydale **** 112-05-6743**

**I, JACOB G. PARKINSON, TOWN CLERK do hereby certify**

**That ****ROSE PAIGE SUMMERS ****of the ****FEMALE ****sex**

**child of **** BUFFY ANNE SUMMERS & WILLIAMPRATT **

**was born on ****DECEMBER 12, 2003**** at ****SUNNYDALE HOSPITAL**

**in the town of Sunnydale and State of California, all of which appears from the records and files in my office, GIVEN under my hand and seal, this ****12****th****day of ****DECEMBER**** 20****03**

**Filed for Record **** DECEMBER 12**** 20****03**

**Jacob G. Parkinson**

**Town Clerk**

After she read this, a swarm of thoughts ran through her head. _Why doesn't my father have a last name? What if he died? What if my mother died too? Will I ever meet them? Sunnydale…I don't think it is that far from here…_

She looked at the next sheet of paper. On it was some little bits of information and the address of where her parent(s) live(d). 1630 Revello Drive

, Sunnydale, California. _I hope they still live there, or at least ONE of them…_she thought.

She gathered up the papers and left the room, locking the door behind her with the bobby pin. Before she left the orphanage for good, she stole an apple from the kitchen and put it in her pocket. With her, she also took the five dollars that she had been saving her whole life. She knew that it wasn't a lot, but it would get her to Sunnydale on a bus.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming down the hall. It was Mrs. Gellar, the owner of the orphanage. She knew Mrs. Gellar her whole entire life, so she could easily recognize the shuffling sound of her feet. Rose ran quietly to the front door, took a deep breath, opened the door, and for the first time, left the steps of the orphanage.

It was fall in California, so it wasn't really cold, but this early in the morning (6:37 to be exact) was a little chilly, and the thin long-sleeved shirt she was wearing wasn't doing much for her. Around her, cars buzzed by, and a few people passed. There was a bus stop just around the corner (Rose knew this from observing from the windows), and she took herself there. As she waited for the bus, she realized how hungry she was, so she started munching on her apple.

The bus arrived, and she got on, paid, and found a seat towards the front. As the bus drove, she enjoyed observing the scenery outside, since she never even went outside in the real world. It took about 45 minutes to get to Sunnydale. Rose hopped off the bus and took a look around the town. It was quiet and tidy. Rose took in a breath of the fresh, clean air. "1630 Revello Drive, here I come."

**Ta-Da!!!! Well, what did you think of that chapter? Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks again to those who reviewed chapter one!**

**Much love,**

**Taylor **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again everyone! I'm so sorry that it's been a while since my last update, but I had a whole bunch of tests this week, and dance is becoming hectic with my recital coming up and all. Anyways…thank you so much for those who reviewed the previous chapter!!!!!!! I love you guys! I love reading all of your comments (as long as they're nice, which all of them have been so far. ****J**** Feel free to ask questions in your review because I will gladly answer them. Someone asked if Sunnydale was rebuilt after it blew up. The answer to that is YES, it was. Also, some people were a little concerned if this was a Spuffy story, and I confirm that it is NOT a Spuffy story. ****J**** Also, thank you to those who gave me Spike's last name and Buffy's address!!!!!! You guys are great! I really appreciate it! Thanks!!!!! (that goes to Allen Pitt and Beckii) ;) Also, thank you Sadie for always reviewing and being my friend. Well, enjoy the next chapter!!!!**

She started walking along the sidewalk, taking in the quaint scenery.

_I hope my mom is as nice as this town looks. If she is alive…Oh, my god. What am I doing? I'll never find her. This is all hopeless…Wait. What am I thinking? I promised Serena…Serena…_

This was the first time she had thought about Serena since she was taken away from her yesterday. She tried extremely hard not to think about it, because it would just cause her to cry. However, she had _promised_ her best friend that she would find her parents, but the negative thoughts kept haunting her in the back of her mind.

_You'll never find them. You're so foolish. Just go back to the orphanage where you really belong._ _Ugh!!! I've GOT to get myself to stop thinking that way. I've made it this far, haven't I?_

She snapped out of her thoughts. Rose was now paying attention to the street signs. She suddenly realized that she didn't have a map, and she had no clue if she was even on the right side of town that her mother lived on.

A woman was walking down the street, pushing a stroller. She looked friendly. So, Rose went up to her.

"Excuse me", she said to the woman. "Hi. Um, would you happen to know where 1630 Revello Drive is?"

The woman looked at her for a moment. "I believe that it is about twenty blocks from here. It's pretty far if you're walking. I think that it's about a three mile walk. Why? Are you lost?"

"Ummm, no. Not exactly. But, thank you."

"No problem. Just start heading that way, and keep going straight." The lady pointed to the right, and started walking the opposite way.

_Twenty blocks. Three miles. Straight. Got it. _Rose thought to herself.

She started walking in the way the lady pointed to. As she walked silently, except for the sound of her feet scuffing the pavement, she observed the lovely scenery and enjoyed her walk. After twenty minutes of walking, her legs were starting to ache, since she never went on a walk before, being locked up in an orphanage and all. _Only four more blocks to go._

Finally, she reached Revello Drive. As she walked down the street, she began to read the house numbers aloud.

"1625, 1626, 1627, 1628, 1629..." Her heart started to pound. "1630 Revello Drive", she spoke.

She stared at the house before her. It was a white, medium-sized house that was well-kept. The nice green lawn was neatly cut, and a wrought iron fence surrounded the house.

The white paint and the black shudders looked so familiar. Had she lived there before? She tried to remember. She thought really hard, but she could only scarcely make out remembering the house from somewhere before.

Rose sighed. "Well, I finally made it."

She opened the front gate of the house and walked up the stone path that led to the front door. She took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. She could hear shuffling coming from inside, and a moment later the front door opened.

A tall pale brunette, who looked to be in her mid or late twenties was standing before her.

"Can I help you with something? Unless you're selling Girl Scout cookies, because we're not interested."

Rose stared for a long moment. _Could this woman be my mother? Although, she looks a little young. Maybe that's why she gave me up? Maybe she was really young, like fourteen or something?_

"Uh…Um…I-I'm looking for Buffy Summers?"

"Well, that would be my sister. May I ask _why_ you wish to speak with her? And…who _are_ you?"

"My-my name is Rose…Rose Summers."

The woman's eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped when she heard this. "Uh…Hold on one minute. Don't move!"

She closed the door and movement could be heard from inside again. Rose's heart was pounding faster than it had ever pounded before. The door opened, but this time it wasn't the pale brunette. It was a blonde woman, who looked to be in her mid-thirties.

"I'm Buffy Summers," she said.

**Well….? What do you think? I'll try to update sometime next week. The next chapter will probably be short. But the one after that will be much longer. I promise! PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Much love,**

**Taylor**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again!!! Thanks to all who reviewed chapter three!!! You guys are the BEST!!! I mean it! Wow…I'm using a lot of exclamation points…lol…random…I know. ;) Anyways…Allen Pitt Yes, Buffy is kind of the "lead" slayer, and she has all of the new slayers doing the "dirty" work now. However, occasionally she does do a little bit of patrolling. **

**Before I go on I must give a WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS EXTREMELY SHORT!!!!! The next chapter is going to be super dooper long. PROMISE! Well, Enjoy…**

Rose stood there shocked.

This woman standing in front of her was her mother. _Her real mother._ As she stared at her, she realized how much they look alike. Both had long blonde hair and light brown eyes.

_Wow…I can't believe I am finally meeting my mother. My mother…Wow…now the word 'mother' sounds so much different now that I actually have one…Oh wait…what am I supposed to say now? Oh, jeez…_

"Uh…can I help you," asked Buffy.

"Uh…Ummm…" Rose had always dreamed of the day that she would meet her mother. However, she had never actually thought of what to say when she did.

"I-I…," stammered Rose.

The woman standing in front of her, her _mother_, was staring at her with one eyebrow raised and her arms crossed. The pale brunette, her_ aunt_, was standing behind her.

Rose's heart was pounding so loud that you could probably hear it from a mile away. She became extremely nervous and started to tremble. She felt dizzy and couldn't seem to get any words out, and she collapsed on to the pavement.

The next thing she knew, she was lying on a couch in a house that looked faintly familiar.

Then it all came back to her-what she had done, where she was. Her mother was sitting next to her holding an icepack on her head.

"Are you alright?", asked her mother.

"Uh…Y-Yeah. I-I think so," she replied, still a little shaken up.

"You fell pretty hard. You looked…afraid…May I ask what you were doing here in the first place? And…who _are_ you?"

Rose slowly sat up and saw the brunette standing near the couch and giving her a strange look.

"I…um…I-I-I don't know how to put this exactly, but…um…I-I'm Rose…Rose Summers…Y-your d-daughter."

**Okay…that's all you get for this chapter. Sorry! The next one is going to be much longer. I promise. Please review, and let me know what you think…nicely, of course. Until next time.**

**Much love,**

**Taylor**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola everyone!!!**

**How have you all been lately? Sorry for the LONG wait! Thank you to all of my loyal reviewers. You guys are amazing!!!! If I didn't have reviewers, this story would be pointless and boring, but you guys make it so much fun to write! I promised you guys a long chapter this time, so I tried to make it as long as I could without giving away stuff for chapter 6. Enjoy! Oh, I almost forgot! I mention stuff about the show, Charmed, in this chapter, and for those of you who have never seen the show…it's about 3 sister witches, known as the Charmed Ones, who fight demons and save the world. It's a REALLY awesome show, and you should check it out if you have the time. ( It's on every morning and evening on TNT. Check your local listings for times.)**

The woman stared at her with a shocked expression on her face. Her light brown eyes bulging out of her head. Her mouth slightly open.

"Y-you're w-what? N-no…T-that can't be," she stuttered. "W-why?…H-how?"

Rose took a deep breath. _Well, here goes nothing_. "It's true. I'm your daughter. I have the papers to prove it. You see…I was never adopted, and I always wanted to meet my _real_ mother. So, I snuck out of the orphanage this morning, stole some papers, took a bus to Sunnydale, came here, and well…here I am."

Rose handed Buffy the birth certificate and other papers to look at. She stared at the papers. She read through every last word and detail. It was all there. And it was all _true_.

_Oh, my God. _She thought. _ How can this be? My daughter…who I gave up thirteen years ago…to protect her…came back…Wait…She was never adopted? Oh no… Now I feel terrible. What do I do now?…Oh, jeez…_

"Y-you were never adopted?" she asked.

Rose looked down and stared at the floor. "No. I wasn't. I don't know why though. I mean, nothing's wrong with me, right? Nothing I don't know? I'm not …_hideous_…am I?"

Now that she thought about it…Rose hardly ever looked in a mirror to see how she looked because honestly, she didn't really care. But now that she thought about it…maybe she was ugly, and that's why no one wanted her and never adopted her.

"No! Of course not, Rose. You're beautiful." said Buffy. "Look, Rose…I'm _so_ sorry. I thought you would've been adopted by now. I feel terrible. _Really_, I do. I just assumed…"

"No, it's okay," Rose broke in. There was a short pause. "By the way…is she my aunt now?" Rose asked, changing the subject and pointing to the brunette.

"Uh, yes…I guess she is." said Buffy.

The brunette stepped forward. "Hi. I'm Dawn…or…Dawnie…or you're Aunt Dawn…or…well, you can just call me whatever you want."

Rose giggled. "Okay…Dawn. Nice to meet you."

There was an awkward pause before Rose chimed in again.

"So…tell me about yourself…Mom…I mean…Buffy…I mean…I mean…"

"I get it. I get it. Since this is kind of awkward and we just met and all, why don't you just stick with calling me Buffy for now?"

"Okay," Rose replied.

"Let's see…where do I start?…Well, I'm not very interesting…so…why don't we talk about you instead?" Buffy knew that she just lied about being not interesting. But how could she tell her that she's a slayer? 'Hi. I'm Buffy Summers, your long lost mother, and oh yea…I slay vampires for a living?'

"Well, okay…but my life's not that great either…Well…I'm thirteen years old, lived in an orphanage my whole life, desperate to find my parents, and well…that's it."

"Hm. I see." Is all Buffy could say. Hearing this made her feel even worse.

"Uh, Dawn, can I talk to you in the kitchen for a minute?" Buffy asked.

"Sure." Dawn replied.

"You can watch TV if you want. Although, it shouldn't be long," Buffy said to Rose.

"Okay…ummm…How does it work?"

"Pardon?" asked Buffy.

"The TV…I don't know how to use one…I've never watched TV before. The people at the orphanage are against technology stuff"

"Oh. Well, here's the remote control. This is the power button, and you use these buttons here to change the channels." Buffy said.

"Okay. Cool. Thanks." Rose said excitedly.

"No problem."

Dawn and Buffy left Rose in the living room and headed toward the kitchen. Once inside, Buffy immediately broke out.

"Oh, my God, Dawn. I don't know what to do! I never thought that she would come back. She wasn't even adopted, Dawn! I feel like the worst person in the world right now." Buffy said starting to cry.

"Buffy, all things happen for a reason." Dawn said, trying to comfort her big sister.

"Oh, yea? Well, what reason did she have to come back _here_? To make me feel _awful_? To make me feel like the worst person _alive_? The worst _mother_ alive for abandoning my child, and she didn't even get adopted over thirteen years?" Buffy sobbed loudly, hoping that Rose wouldn't hear what she was saying.

"No, Buffy. She came back to find you. Her _mother_. And you _had_ to give her up…to _protect_ her. And I'm sure that there's a much deeper reason that she came here, and we just don't know it yet." Dawn soothed.

"You're right, but I still feel bad. But…thanks." said Buffy.

"For what?" Dawn asked.

"For always being there. You're the younger sister, and I feel like I'm the one who should be giving the advice, but I guess it's the other way around in this case. I don't know what I would do without you, Dawnie." said Buffy to her baby sister.

They embraced each other in a long hug before going back into the living room to find Rose watching an episode of _Charmed._

"This is so cool! Have you guys ever seen this show before?" Rose asked them excitedly when they entered the room.

"Once or twice," replied Buffy. She laughed a little to herself. It was so funny watching a thirteen year old who had never seen a show on television before and thought that it was the greatest thing ever.

Rose's focus on the TV was disrupted when a group of people burst through the front door. They were an odd looking bunch. There was a red-headed woman and a brunette holding hands. A couple, maybe? Also, a goofy looking brown- haired man holding a wooden stake, a tough looking brunette holding a cross bow, an elderly man with glasses, and a blonde guy carrying a dagger. Seeing these people with weapons terrified Rose, and she sat there completely shocked.

"Hey Buffy." the red head shouted excitedly.

"Oh, man…you missed some major slayage last night, Buff." said the goofy lookng brown-haired man.

"Yeah…Although that one vamp was a little scary." said the blonde guy.

"Oh, lighten up, Andrew. You're such a baby. Those vamps were _nothing_." said the tough looking brunette.

"Shut up, Faith." said Andrew.

"What was that pretty boy?" Faith said raising a fist at Andrew.

"N-Nothing." Andrew stuttered.

"Well, _I_ had fun." said the brunette holding the red head's hand.

"Yes, there were quite a bit of vampires out last night. And although we got ourselves in a bit of a sticky situation, we still managed." said the elderly man with glasses in a British accent.

Rose just sat there and stared.

The group finally noticed her sitting on the couch, and the red head stepped forward.

"Uh…who's your friend, Buff?" she asked.

"Uh…guys…I don't know how else to put this…but…uh…this is Rose…as in…my _daughter_, Rose." said Buffy.

The group gasped all at once and stared at Rose with their mouths open.

"Oh, my God, it's really _her_." whispered the brunette in shock.

"Yes, it is…Rose…these are my friends…Willow, Kennedy, Xander, Faith, Giles, and Andrew…Uh…Rose?"

Rose was still staring at the group's weapons. "D-d-did they say "slaying"…and v-vampires?" Rose gulped.

"Uh…yes…they did…Rose, there's something I need to tell you. It's going to sound crazy, but it's all true, and you need to trust me on this." Buffy took a deep breath. _Well, here it goes…_ "I'm a vampire slayer."

"Y-you're a what?!" Rose gasped in shock and disbelief.

"I slay vampires. Not just me. Them too, and many others. It's a really long story and I don't want to have to explain it all, but by the look on your face I think I'm going to have to. Actually…now that I think of it…you're probably a slayer too, or a potential, you being my daughter and all."

"HUH?"

Buffy decided that she had to explain the WHOLE story of how it all started and all of the details. It took her about fifteen minutes to make sure that she mentioned everything. "Just think of it kind of like that show, _Charmed_, you were watching earlier…except that we're not all witches. Although, Willow is…just like I explained to you. Our job is to save the world…just like the Charmed Ones."

Rose sat there with tears in her eyes, but an unreadable expression on her face.

"Wh-what about my father?" asked Rose.

Buffy sighed. "I knew I forgot to mention something. You see…he was a vampire with a soul…and then he died in that huge battle I told you about against the First. I didn't know I was pregnant with you until a month after the fight when I started getting morning sickness. I estimated that you were conceived about one month before the battle…when you know…me and him did some "stuff"…His name was William…but he preferred to be called "Spike". I loved him…" Buffy started to remember the moments she had with Spike, but before she could forget what she was talking about, she snapped back to earth. "However…when you were born, evil started coming back because "the slayer" had a kid. Almost every vampire and demon was trying to get a hold of you. Some of them wanted you dead…Some of them wanted to raise you as their own child to turn you evil. I couldn't let any of that happen. You were only one week old when I had to give you up. It was the hardest thing I ever did. Saying goodbye… But now you're back, and I just can't believe my eyes…you're so beautiful…I knew you would be since the day I had you. But things still aren't safe. Evil is going to sense that you've come back to Sunnydale…the new Hellmouth is rising… Rose…it's just not safe…" Buffy finished with tears trickling down her cheeks.

Rose couldn't tell what she was feeling at the moment…all of this was so overwhelming…she could feel anger, and sadness, and other emotions…but the anger was winning…and she was ready to burst…

"No." Rose began at a whisper. Then got louder. "No! NO! **NO!**" she shouted.

Everyone stared at her. Buffy went to put a hand on her shoulder but she shook it off.

"This isn't how it was supposed to be! This is all wrong!" Rose grew hysterical, tears streaming down her cheeks rapidly. Her face red. "I was supposed to find my parents! And they were supposed to be normal! Not…._vampire slayers and vampires!_ They were supposed to be your ordinary family…just like the people who adopted the other kids at the orphanage! And we would do regular family stuff and have fun! They would be normal…And….and…." Rose was so worked up she could barely speak. Her tears were pouring down like a rain storm. She knew what she was saying was hurtful, but right now she didn't care.

"Rose…" Buffy began to say with hurt and sorrow in her eyes.

"NO!"

Rose was so frustrated and angry and sad and overwhelmed all at the same time. She had to get out of here. She couldn't stand being stared at like this. She needed to be alone…to sort out her thoughts…She stood up quickly and darted towards the door. She could hear quick footsteps behind her and voices shouting her name, but she didn't care. She opened the door and ran out, and she kept running…and running…and running…

**TADA!!! Well, there it is. The long awaited chapter five!!! That took me FOREVER to write. I hope you guys enjoyed it and PLEASE REVIEW!!! Also, I'm going away to Maine next week , and I won't be back until July 7****th****…So…chapter six won't be up for a few weeks…probably not until mid to late July.**

**Until next time,**

**Taylor **


	6. Author's Note

**Hey everyone. I'm sooooooooooooooo sorry that its been FOREVER since i've last updated. I've been really busy lately babysitting, horseback riding, and trying to spend as much time with my friends as possible before the summer is over. Chapter 6 is 3/4 of the way done. It's just that i'm hardly home anymore and when i am home i just want to sit and relax. Well, anyways... today i'm relaxing and recovering from my scary horseback riding accident i had yesterday. if you want to know about it just ask and i'll tell you. thank god i had a helmet and i suffered from no broken bones, but i do have a few bruises and i am extremely sore, not to mention the football sized bruise that i have on my leg. but other than that, i'm okay, and i will do my best to finish the chapter today and post it either tonight or tomorrow. once again...my apologies.**

**taylor**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone. If you read my author's note then you know why it's been FOREVER since I've updated. Once again, I'm really sorry for the wait. Well, here it is…**

Rose didn't know where she was running to or how long she had been running, but right now she just needed to get away from that house.

'_Wow…My first major real life problem, and how do I solve it? I run away. Nice one, Rose. That's real brave and courageous of you. There's no way I could be the heir of a…slayer.' _

As her pace grew slower, her surroundings seemed less of a blur and started to form into the shapes of houses and trees and streetlights, all lined up in perfect unison. She didn't know how long she had been running for, but it felt like forever. Tired and out of breath, she came to a dead stop and hunched over with her hands on her knees, gasping for air.

She looked up to view her surroundings, and to her surprise, found her face on an electricity pole right in front of her. She walked up to it. It was a missing person flyer.

It read:

MISSING

Rose Summers

5'1" ,Blonde Hair, Hazel eyes

Have you seen her?

If you have seen this person please contact:

825-6785 (Mary Gellar Orphanage for Girls)

Or CA police department:

845-8887

Above where it said "Have you seen her?" was a picture of Rose. It was taken last Christmas at the orphanage where every year random people would donate gifts to the orphanage and each of the children there would get one. Last year Rose received a makeup kit. However, she had no use for it because she didn't have any place nice to go where makeup would be necessary. But instead of trading with one of the other girls she kept it, hoping that one day she would have some place to go where makeup would be necessary.

'Oh, crap.' she thought. Rose quickly ripped off the flyer and crumpled it into a ball and threw it on the ground. Scared that she would be found and turned into the police, she messed up her hair and put her bangs so that they were covering most of her face as a "disguise". She quickly walked street to street, tearing down any flyer of her she could find.

What felt like hours later, the sun was beginning to set and Rose was exhausted. She managed to give herself six paper cuts from ripping down so many flyers. Who knew an orphanage would care that much for one orphan? She was shocked that they even noticed she was gone. Especially since she never thought of herself as important.

Rose needed somewhere to rest and sort out her thoughts. Fortunately for her, she brought herself to the Sunnydale Memorial Graveyard. A perfect place to rest and hide. That was the LAST spot that she expected the police, or anyone at that matter, to look for her.

Once halfway in the graveyard, she decided this was far enough and sat herself against a tree. As she leaned back on the tree, she closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh, playing the day's events over and over again in her head like a broken VCR that kept rewinding and playing the same thing nonstop. Each time she did she felt more and more guilty about what she had said and how she reacted to Buffy. She had waited her whole life to meet her mother. Now that she's finally met her, whether she likes it or not, she has to accept her family. No matter how strange they might be. Even if that means being a vampire slayer's daughter.

After a long while of thinking, her stomach began to make all sorts of gurgling and rumbling noises. She was starving. The only thing that she had eaten all day was a measly apple. So, she plucked a piece of grass from the earth and started chewing on it, closing her eyes and imagining it as a Twizzler, her favorite candy.

Her eyelids began to grow heavy and it was hard to keep them open. She dozed off for about two hours, but was awakened by a rustling noise coming from a nearby bush.

Rose was spooked by this and her heart began to race.

"H-hello? Is…is anyone t-there?"

More rustling came from the bushes, but no answer. She stood up quickly and started to approach it slowly.

"H-hello?" she shouted again.

The bush rustled again and a branch snapped, and a little bunny hopped out of the bush and darted off.

"Oh, thank God." Rose said with a sigh of relief.

When she turned around to head back to the tree, a man was standing before her, and Rose let out an ear-piercing scream.

He was tall and pale and had a disoriented face with fangs. "A vampire." Rose gasped under her breath so that only she could hear herself.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't scare you, did I?" the vampire asked.

Rose didn't answer and took a step back.

"Now, tell me…what would a pretty young lady like yourself be doing out in a graveyard all by herself this late at night?"

"I-I…uh…um…st-stay back." She said shakily while she edged backwards towards the bushes as the vampire crept forward.

"Really, you shouldn't be out here all alone. It's dangerous. You never know what you'll run into in Sunnydale." the vampire said with an eerie smile.

"M-my mother is the slayer. S-she'll kill you."

"Well, I don't see anyone else here, especially the slayer. But now that I know you're the slayer's daughter, that just makes it all the more reason to kill you."

Rose's heart was pounding. She could feel the pickers on the bush piercing into her skin as she backed into it.

The vampire was now a breath away from her. She closed her eyes as the vamp' grabbed her shoulders and slowly leaned in toward her neck. She couldn't move or scream. It was as if she were suddenly paralyzed. Feeling his cold breath on her neck, she tensed up even more. _This is it…_she thought.

Just as his teeth touched the surface of her skin, there was a noise, and the vampire exploded into a collaboration of dust particles that fluttered to the earth.

Rose looked up, afraid of what she would encounter next. But to her surprise, about ten feet away stood Buffy holding a crossbow.

"Buffy! You don't know how glad I am to see you!" She shouted happily as she ran toward her.

"I'm so sor-". Rose hugged Buffy when she ran up to her. However, instead of receiving a hug back, she fell right through her and landed on the ground with a loud THUD!

"Huh?" Rose asked as she slowly got up, brushing the dirt off of her.

She walked over to 'Buffy' and reached her hand out to touch her face, but her hand went through her, almost as if she were an apparition.

"W-what are you?"

"Anyone I want to be."

"Your mother." she said gesturing to herself.

Then, she shifted and her body became taller and bulkier, and before her eyes, she-correction-IT turned into a tall, skinny man with bleach blonde hair and sharp features.

"Tada! Your father." It said in a British accent, putting its hands so that it looked as if it were showing off a new car and it was the car.

"M-my f-father? B-but…how?" Rose was completely shocked. Was this really what her father looked like?

It laughed. "Brilliant, aren't I?"

Rose didn't know what to say, nor did she have any clue as to what was going on. Suddenly, it shifted back into the form of Buffy.

"I bet it wasn't fair. I bet it made you angry." It said.

"W-what did?" Rose asked confused.

"Buffy. Your so-called 'mother'. The way she just dropped all that news on you like that? I bet you were furious."

"Well…yeah…but-"

"I bet you wish that you could have a normal family, don't you?"

"Well…"

"I know that's what you want. A normal family. And that's what I want to give you. And I _can_ give you that and anything else you've ever wanted. I could be both your mom _and _your dad, and all of your friends too. We could be normal…together, and we could do _great_ things. I'll teach you things you never imagined possible…Come with me, Rose. What do you say?"

"I…uh…I don't know." she said unsure.

"Oh, well. It doesn't matter. You're coming with _me_."

"Wait. What?!" said Rose, panicking.

And with a snap of It's fingers, both of them were gone.

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNN!!! What will happen next??? Actually, I don't know yet. I need some help on chapter 7 so if you have any ideas message me and we'll talk about it, and don't worry, I will give anyone who helped me credit for chapter 7. REVIEW PLEASE!!!**

**Much love,**

**Taylor**


	8. Author's Note: story postponed

Hello my friends and readers of my story, A New Life. Sadly, the story is post poned for a while. I'm pretty sure of what is going to happen in the next chapter, but I'm extremely busy in my life right now and I just don't see myself adding on to the story for a long while. I am truely sorry for those of you who are a fan of the story, but the next chapter may not be up until Christmas break. But i'm not promising anything. Again, my apologies.

Taylor :)


End file.
